


Alone

by Just_AnotherFangirl



Series: Venting into the void [9]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Heavy Angst, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Self-Harm, Suicidal Thoughts, Swearing, get this boy some THERAPY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:34:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23950165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_AnotherFangirl/pseuds/Just_AnotherFangirl
Summary: Utterly alone. Nobody to care or help.
Series: Venting into the void [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1570252
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16





	Alone

**Author's Note:**

> so.. yeah. you might guess by this im not in the best mental state.

Virgil stared down at the sharpied words on his arm, then glanced back to the marker. 

He could bite it. Swallow the marker. It was toxic, and would probably kill him. It could all be over.

It would be so easy.

But he didn't have the guts.

Virgil tore at his skin. He was too much of a fucking coward to die. Muscle memory took over, and he reached for his computer to talk with Dee, then remembered.

He couldn't talk to Dee.

Virgil was completely and utterly alone. He uncapped the marker shakily, letting it linger near his mouth, before pulling away. 

No. 

He was too much of a fucking coward to die.


End file.
